


Gum is a Reward

by RandomFujoshi



Series: not simple [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again, Angry Kageyama, Angst, Based off of Not Simplw by Natsume Ono, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gum is A Reward, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Canon Compliant but with more angst and pizazz, Not really an AU, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Prostitution, Protective Karasuno, Sorry birbs, Sugamama, Very triggering, but in a flashback, dadchi, im shit love me pls, read the summary, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFujoshi/pseuds/RandomFujoshi
Summary: Scene 1: Gum is A Reward"I only get gum after intercourse Suga-san. Gum is a reward right?", Hinata says nervously.Or Hinata has had a rough life but he didn't understand it until now. Hinata learns more about himself. Kageyama protects hiBased on a scene from "not simple" by Natsume Ono.





	Gum is a Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Haikyuu or not simple.
> 
> Enjoy!!! And if you've read the manga already, send suggestions for parts you want to see in the next work!!!
> 
> Started at 5:52 p.m. July 21 2017
> 
> Edit: 9/28/17 5:40 PM 
> 
> I just realized i forgot to add that Hinata is 8 when he first meets the man!

 They were having a water break during practice. Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei talked in the sidelines while the players quenched their thirst. Sugawara was handing out gum to everyone, because he's heard online that gum increases concentration and focus. Sugwara handed out a peice to Hinata, but was declined

"I didn't earn it yet", Hinata said waving Sugawara's hand away. Hinata then blushed a deep red. "U-unless you want m-me to earn it now...", Hinata said nervously. Kageyama stood next to the decoy, looking confused. 

Everyone giggled as Kageyama tried to force the decoy to take the gum. "I only get gum after intercourse Suga-san. Gum is a reward, right?", Hinata says nervously, dodging Kageyama's hand. Everyone freezes trying to understand the words coming out of Hinata's mouth. 

Coach Ukai and Takeda pulled Hinata to the side, along with Dadchi and Sugamama. "Don't slack off runts!", Ukai yelled at the other players. "Hinata would you care to explain why gum is a reward?", Coach said softly. Hinata gulped. He could tell everyone in the gum was listening. 

~Flashback~

_He was walking alongside a man. A very nice man who lived next door. His mom had allowed him to, so he felt comfortable. The man had dark hair, and an average face. He smoke stinky cigarettes but that was his only flaw, well in Hinata's eyes._

_"Do you want some gum?", the nice man asked. Hinata nodded enthusiastically. "Yessir!", Hinata said aloud. The man hummed for a second, then put the gum back in his pocket, much to Hinata's dismay. "Don't pout, you just have to earn the Gum first shrimps", the nice man said._

_Hinata tilted his head as they continued to walk down the street. "How do I earn it?", Hinata puzzled. They turned down an alleyway. "After intercourse I'll give you a piece of gum, and if your really good you can have some chocolate too", the nice man said._

_Hinata didn't know what intercourse was, so he asked the nice man what it was. "Some guys are going to come over and touch you a bit. If they want, they can put their dick in you", the nice man said. Hinata was stumped._

_"What is a dick? And where do they put it?". The man grimaced. He felt bad for the kid, but after being a pimp for over a decade you get used to oblivious children having their bodies sold so their parents can buy alcohol or drugs._

_"Your peeing stick shrimpy. That is a dick. The men put their dicks in your butthole", The man said as they enetered what seemed to be an abandoned building. The nice man threw away his cigarette. Hinata scrunched his face._

_"I don't want them to accidnentally pee in my butt!", Hinata said/shouted causing the people in the building to turn towards the two. The nice man led Hinata to the receptionist who would put his virginity up for sale._

_"They won't pee in your butt shrimpy...besides, when they finish you get gum and your mom gets alcohol so your both happy!", The man said as he lead Hinata into a room._

_Hinata smiled at that. The only time he got to eat is when the nice man came over. The only time his mother was happy was when Hinata came back home with a bottle of sake from the nice man._

_It hurt the first 3 times. After that, Hinata was stretched. The men were always older and smelled funny, but it was okay because it made his mom happy. He got food and gum, his mother got drugs and sake._

_Hinata especially liked when the nice man had him. He wasn't too tough on his little hole, and always made sure he felt good too. Not only that but the nice man have him extra when Hinata used his mouth to make the white stuff come out._

_The first time someone came inside Hinata, he was 9 years old. "You said they wouldn't pee in my butt", He pouted to the nice man. "That guy paid extra to do that, and it wasn't pee it was cum". Hinata squinted and but his lip. "Also, didn't you see your mom was extra happy this week? She didn't hit you or call you any names the entire time", the nice man said while smokin another cigarette._

_Hinata smiled. He had noticed how happy his mom was this week. From then on he always told the men to cum inside of him. Then he learned how to talk dirty during it, BDSM, and how to ride a dick. All by the tender age of 12._

_When he turned 13 the nice man moved away, taking his mother's happiness with it. He saved enough money and gum to buy a small house on a mountain near Karasuno High. The school he'd wanted to play volleyball at for years._

_His mother died giving birth to his little sister Natsu, so Hinata took her in and gave her anything she wanted. Being a child prostitute from the age of 6 to 13 had it's perks, mainly money._

_He wouldn't have to lift a finger until he was 45, and this is if he spends over 10,000 yen everyday. He had two friends who never asked for sexual favors, money to last him a lifetime, and a beautiful little sister. Life was perfect._

_~_ End of Flashback~

Hinata finished telling his story, everyone in the gym on the verge of tears. Hinata was nervous that he'd done something wrong. Sugawara embraced Hinata tightly, caressing his hair. "Th-that's terrible", Sugawara said crying. 

"What? No! It's great! My mom was happy, I was happy, and we had money! What part of the story is terrible?", Hinata asked.

Takeda's fingers were trembling, as were everyone's. Hinata was sadly oblivious and it hurt. Kageyama walked over to Hinata sternly.

"SOME FUCKING PEDOPHILE PROSTITUTED YOU WHEN YOU WERE A KID AND YOU WANT TO TELL ME ITS OKAY BECAUSE YOU GOT FUCKING GUM?", Kageyama yelled, causing the decoy to step back.

"Prostitute? Pedophile? Stop using big college words bakageyama", Hinata shouted back. "What was their name?", Kageyama asked, softening his tone as he noticed how scared Hinata seemed. 

"I don't know! He's just a really nice man who have me gum!", Hinata shouted. Kiyoko was trying to calm down a sobbing Yachi. Nishinoya was rubbing Asahi's back, as tears flowed down his face. Ennoshita was calming Tanaka down, trying to get him to tone his anger down. Kinoshita was letting Narita use his lap as a pillow for crying. Daichi was supporting Sugawara while Sugawara supported him. Coach was trying to maintain order, all the while holding Takeda in a hug. Tsukishima tried to look uniterested, but a fool could see he was teary as he held Yamaguchi in a hug as well. 

Kageyama though...Kageyama was steaming. He was beyond furious, he was enraged. Everyone stopped when they noticed the dark aura surrounding Kageyama. The raven haired setter was crying too, but he was scary nonetheless. 

Someone had used  _his_ decoy as some sort of toy for 7 years. They'd tricked him into giving away his virginity. They'd used Hinata's innocence against him and Kageyama was pissed. He was going to find whoever did this......afterall

 

**A GROUP OF CROWS IS A MURDER**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little hungover so sorry if this sucks.


End file.
